


The Wolves Inside Us

by smallbrownfrog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost a hurt/comfort vibe (though not quite that), Art, Lego, M/M, Macro photography, Short little piece, Snupin Santa Fest, The teen rating is for implied violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/pseuds/smallbrownfrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the past has teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolves Inside Us

Sometimes I still dream of the night I almost died. Maybe I should be stronger than nightmares now, now that I'm a grown man. But in the dream I'm still a boy. And I'm terrified. There's no way out. I can't escape the tunnel or the wolf. The monster has bitten me and I'm bleeding bright red blood.

 

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

I wake, and pull myself shaking out of bed. Then I see you, still sleeping. So familiar. No monster at all. And I think how far we've come.

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)


End file.
